


Venial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [281]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim accidentally eats something Tony made for Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/07/2000 for the word [venial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/07/venial%22).
> 
> venial  
> Capable of being forgiven; not heinous;excusable; pardonable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #010 Food. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Venial

Tony hummed as he baked in his apartment. Normally, these days he invaded Gibbs place to cook and bake, but he was wanting to surprise Gibbs so he was testing out the recipe at his place. Plus, it was Tim’s and his standard movie night, so Tim should be over shortly.

Tony pulled his latest attempt out of the oven. Tasting it, he smiled. It was perfect. Leaving it out to cool, he planned to take it over to Gibbs later. Settling in on the couch, he flipped the TV to something mindless while he waited for Tim to arrive.

Tim knocked on the door. Brandishing a six pack of beer at Tony, he announced. “I brought beer.”

“Come in.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You know where the beer goes.”

Dropping the beer into the refrigerator, Tim spotted the remaining pie sitting on the counter. He figured Tony had put it there for him, so he grabbed it and a couple of beers. Pulling a fork out of Tony’s silverware drawer, Tim couldn’t resist taking a bite of the pie. 

Tim moaned as he came out to the living room. The pie tasted amazing. Tony glanced up at Tim’s moan. A look of consternation crossed Tony’s face. “Was that pie on the counter?”

“Yep.” Tim proclaimed happily before glancing up at Tony’s face and backtracking. “Was it not intended for me?”

“I made it for Gibbs, but it’s fine I can make another one.” Tony dismissed. 

“Oh Tony, I’m so sorry.” Tim’s whole body hunched in sadness. “If it’s any consolation, it’s really good.” Tim tried with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

“Seriously, Tim. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” In Tony’s book it was a venial mistake at worst. He hadn’t planned to take the pie to Gibbs tonight, so he would be able to make another one without any issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
